Le 56ème congrès des Maîtres
by Marine Demo
Summary: Severus se rend à un congrès, qui réunit les plus grands Maîtres de Potions. Il y va uniquement car, aujourd'hui, c'est le 9 janvier. Il souhaite éviter à tout prix qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire. Seule une personne sera autorisée à le faire.


_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Voici un nouvel OS (oui, je suis particulièrement productive en ce moment ! :P ), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _Merci à **Cricrithebadger** pour sa correction, grâce à elle vous pourrez lire sans vous faire mal aux yeux ! :P_

 _Bonne soirée, et bonne fin de week-end !_

Severus Rogue traversait le parc de Poudlard en direction des grilles, tandis que le château s'éveillait doucement. La neige recouvrait la moindre parcelle d'herbe, le lac était complètement gelé et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, annonçant une belle journée. Il régnait sur cet endroit une atmosphère paisible et douce que le Maître des Potions appréciait particulièrement. Et son humeur était d'autant plus joyeuse qu'il allait passer la journée loin de l'école, évitant ainsi les visites interminables et barbantes de ses collègues, qui se croyaient obligés de venir lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, en ce samedi 9 janvier. Aujourd'hui avait lieu un congrès qui réunirait les meilleurs Maîtres de Potions de toute la planète, ainsi que leurs apprentis.

Severus avait reçu l'invitation quelques semaines auparavant, et bien qu'habituellement il rechignait à se déplacer pour voir ses semblables, il avait immédiatement accepté quand il s'était aperçu de la date. Quelle merveilleuse excuse que celle d'une manifestation consacrée au magnifique art des potions pour s'absenter en ce jour détestable. Il partait donc pour la France. Paris, plus exactement.

Quand il passa les grilles de Poudlard, s'apprêtant à transplaner, il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Soupirant, il se retourna pour faire face à sa charmante collègue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Septima Logan.

« Severus, vous partez ?

-Miss Logan. En effet, je pars. Je ne vous aurais jamais pensé capable d'un tel sens de l'observation, fit le concerné, d'un ton froid et tranchant.

-Serez-vous rentré ce soir ? demanda la jeune femme, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Malheureusement oui.

-Ah, c'est parfait ! Et bien, Severus, je vais vous laisser ! A ce soir, et joyeux anniversaire ! Passez une bonne journée ! »

Miss Logan lui lança un grand sourire charmeur, et se retourna vivement, ses cheveux roux volant autour d'elle. Severus poussa un nouveau soupir, puis sans plus s'occuper de sa jeune collègue, transplana.

Il arriva dans la zone de transplanage spécialement installée pour l'occasion et fut reçu par les coordinateurs de l'événement, qui lui indiquèrent où aller. Le sombre professeur passa la porte qui donnait sur la salle de réception, et s'arrêta un moment pour admirer les décorations. De longues tables vêtues de longues nappes rouge foncé étaient installées contre les murs à droite et à gauche de la salle, et étaient couvertes, pour l'heure, de nombreux mets pour le petit-déjeuner. Les odeurs se mélangeaient agréablement et Severus se surprit à avoir faim, alors qu'il ne mangeait jamais le matin. Des dizaines de croissants, pains au chocolat, chaussons aux pommes, brioches, accompagnés de confitures, miels, pâtes à tartiner en tout genre étaient disposés au milieu des viandes, légumes, céréales, pains, eux-mêmes accompagnés de toutes les boissons possibles et inimaginables : thé, café, jus d'orange, de pomme, de raisin, lait … Un succulent repas en perspective. Au devant de la salle, encadrée de lourds rideaux aussi rouges que les nappes, se trouvait une scène sur laquelle un homme était en train de lancer des sorts permettant d'entendre ce que les différents invités auraient à dire. Au centre de la salle se trouvaient de petites tables, agréablement décorées avec des nappes blanches. Des plans de table étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la salle, de sorte que chaque invité puisse facilement trouver sa place.

Severus se dirigea vers un de ces plans et chercha son nom, se demandant avec qui il passerait la journée. La plupart de ses congénères étant de grands Maîtres, il ne doutait pas que la journée fusse agréable, quelque soit la compagnie qu'il aurait. Mais quand il trouva son nom, quiconque passait par là aurait pu lire de la confusion sur son visage. Oh oui, la journée allait être agréable -gênante- mais agréable.

Le Serpentard se fraya un chemin parmi les invités qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux, saluant ici et là, discutant rapidement avec untel. Puis il arriva à la table qu'on lui avait attitrée. Les deux autres occupants, avec qui il passerait la journée entière, étaient déjà là. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, elle ne put donc pas le voir arriver, mais le vieux maître des potions, lui, lui lança un grand sourire.

« Severus ! Mon grand ami ! Comment vas-tu ?

-A merveille, Rufus, à merveille, et vous ? »

Severus s'avança pour serrer la main de l'homme, puis se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec lui.

« Je vais très bien, merci. Severus, laisse-moi te présenter mon apprentie : Hermione Granger. Mais tu la connais déjà, évidemment, elle a fait ses études à Poudlard.

-Miss Granger, dit-il en baissant doucement la tête, lui faisant ainsi une sorte de révérence.

-Professeur Rogue. »

Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux, aujourd'hui retenus en une grand tresse dans le dos, semblaient toujours aussi difficiles à dompter. Elle le fixait, les jambes et les bras croisés, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la résignation. Elle devait sans aucun doute se préparer à passer la journée entière à ses côtés. Son petit nez était légèrement retroussé, elle gardait le menton haut, et ses yeux étaient froids quand elle le regardait. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois, mais elle n'était pas maigre, juste comme il faut.

« Ravi de vous revoir, fit-il, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était subitement chargée, était devenue lourde.

-Je suppose que ce sentiment est partagé, lui répondit-elle, froide. »

Severus s'assit à la place qui lui était attribuée, et Rufus Scorpus, Maître incontesté dans le domaine des potions, engagea la conversation. Malheureusement, le sujet n'était pas forcément pour plaire à tout le monde.

« Et bien Severus, tu es passé à côté d'une bien belle occasion. Quand Hermione m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu d'elle comme apprentie, je me suis dit que je ne devrais peut-être pas la prendre. Après tout, comme tu l'avais eu comme élève, tu devais bien la connaître. Et la refuser devait signifier qu'elle était -excuse-moi du terme mon enfant- nulle. Mais il s'avère qu'Hermione est extrêmement douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend ! Elle n'a pas terminé son apprentissage et est déjà aussi douée, si ce n'est pas plus, que la plupart des hommes et femmes présents ici aujourd'hui ! Une vraie perle ! s'enthousiasma le vieux.

-Rufus, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de parler de ça maintenant, hésita Hermione.

-Mais si, ma chère, mais si ! Il faut que les plus grands sachent de quoi tu es capable pour que tu puisses entrer dans le marché du travail sitôt fini ton apprentissage ! »

Le vieil homme semblait tout excité à l'idée de vanter les prouesses de son apprentie, et il continua sur sa lancée, sans faire attention aux regards désespérés et aux soupirs de la jeune femme. Severus écoutait patiemment, un sourire en coin se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres. Puis la tirade de son collègue se stoppa quand un homme prit la parole sur la scène.

« Maîtres en Potions, Apprentis de tout âge, soyez les bienvenues à ce 56ème congrès des Maîtres ! Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation ! Aujourd'hui ... »

Severus n'écoutait que d'une oreille le monologue de l'homme, sachant exactement ce qui allait être présenté dans la journée, puisque tout était inscrit sur le dépliant qu'il avait reçu avec l'invitation. Il profita donc de ce bref instant pour observer la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. D'après son maître, elle était une apprentie hors-pair. Cela il n'en doutait absolument pas. Il avait toujours su qu'elle irait loin. Elle était douée, intelligente, et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et en général, elle l'obtenait.

Toute la salle applaudit, le sortant de ses pensées. Il applaudit à son tour, puis les gens commencèrent à se lever pour remplir leurs assiettes de mets divers et variés. Rufus se leva, regarda son apprentie qui lui dit qu'elle arrivait, puis partit chercher de quoi se rassasier. Severus et Hermione, désormais seuls, se jaugeaient du regard. C'est Severus qui entama la conversation, la jeune femme gardant toujours un air résigné collé au visage et les bras croisés. Pas très avenant.

« Et bien, je vois que tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

Le professeur de potions vit le visage de son ancienne élève se détendre doucement, et un joli et discret sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres roses.

« Je vais bien. Alors comme ça, mademoiselle est l'apprentie du grand Rufus Scorpus ? sourit-il en retour.

-Oui, que veux-tu, le plus grand Maître des Potions n'a pas voulu de moi, alors je me suis rabattue sur le second, dit Hermione, son ton se chargeant de reproche. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir refusé.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça aurait tourné au vinaigre si je t'avais prise comme apprentie, lui fit-il doucement.

-Étant donné que ça a quand même tourné au vinaigre, malgré ton refus, je suppose que tu dois avoir raison. »

Puis elle se leva pour aller chercher à manger, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Severus souffla doucement avant de la suivre. Allait-il pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec elle durant la journée ou se contenterait-elle de le remettre à sa place à chacune de ses tentatives ?

Après la guerre, Hermione Granger était revenue pour effectuer sa dernière année et avait obtenu, sans surprise, ses ASPICS avec brio. Quand elle avait eu ses résultats, elle n'était cependant pas certaine du parcours professionnel qu'elle souhaitait suivre. Elle était donc devenue professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard pendant une année. Année durant laquelle Severus et elle s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Le Serpentard n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la guerre l'avait agréablement métamorphosée, autant sur le plan physique que moral. Son corps était désormais plutôt bien sculpté, avec des formes là où il en fallait, sans trop en faire. Son intelligence, déjà fortement présente avant l'année que la jeune femme avait passé en cavale, était maintenant capable d'analyser la moindre information, le moindre défaut, la moindre situation, et elle n'hésitait plus à prendre une décision comme avant. Ses gestes et paroles étaient sûrs et précis, et jamais les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient été aussi bons en DCFM. De plus, elle n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête à lui, et osait se moquer et le remettre à sa place quand c'était nécessaire. La première fois qu'elle s'était rebellée, si l'on peut appeler cela une rébellion, les autres professeurs avaient pris des airs horrifiés, et certains étaient même sortis de la salle des professeurs pour échapper au désastre. Mais ça n'avait pas fini comme ils se l'imaginaient tous, et Hermione et lui avaient finalement discuté tranquillement du point de vue de l'un et de l'autre.

Au fil des mois, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches, jusqu'au jour où Hermione lui avait avoué être tombée amoureuse de lui. Severus avait d'abord cru qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence quand elle avait posé ses lèvres délicates contre les siennes : elle était sérieuse. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait profité de l'amour qu'elle lui offrait. Pendant 7 mois, le terrible maître des cachots avait vécu sur un petit nuage, se réveillant chaque matin aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait.

Mais Hermione, après cette année passée à enseigner, n'avait pas été satisfaite de son travail. Elle avait alors décidé de se tourner vers les potions, pensant qu'elle y serait plus à son aise. Elle avait demandé à Severus s'il l'acceptait comme apprentie, mais il avait refusé. Il savait que les relations maître-apprenti étaient souvent très difficiles, car les deux ans que durait l'apprentissage étaient intenses, cruelles, dures, et souvent les apprentis finissaient par se disputer violemment avec leur maître, avant de tout arrêter. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Hermione de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas la perdre du tout.

Il l'avait pourtant perdue au cours de l'année suivante. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire de qui elle était désormais l'apprentie, une sorte de vengeance contre son refus, selon elle. Il avait accepté cela sans broncher, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Hermione partait donc des jours durant, sans jamais savoir quand elle allait pouvoir repasser chez eux. Cette irrégularité avait eu raison de leur couple. A chaque fois qu'elle réapparaissait, c'était pour qu'ils se disputent.

Hermione avait décidé un soir, en pleurs, de mettre fin à leur histoire. Elle l'avait embrassé, des larmes ruisselant sur son magnifique visage, puis été partie, laissant derrière elle un Severus brisé.

Ses élèves en avait fait les frais pendant des semaines, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Rufus, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent à leur table quand ils eurent pris de quoi se restaurer. Severus avait opté pour une grande tasse d'un café bien noir, accompagnée d'un croissant doré dans lequel il avait rajouté du beurre et de la confiture de groseille. Hermione avait devant elle un verre de jus d'orange d'une jolie couleur, un pain au chocolat tout chaud et fondant. Rufus, lui, avait opté pour un petit déjeuner plus « british », avec une tasse de thé agrémentée d'un nuage de lait, des œufs pochés et quelques tranches de bacon frit. Tous trois se rassasièrent, tandis que les deux Maîtres discutaient des nouvelles avancées qu'ils avaient pu lire dans tel ou tel magazine, et qu'Hermione écoutait attentivement, sans pour autant intervenir.

Quand elle avait vu que Severus allait passer la journée avec eux, elle n'avait pu retenir un cri de stupeur. Rufus lui avait demandé, inquiets, ce qu'il se passait, et elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de répondre qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer une journée entourée des deux plus grands Maîtres en potion. Rufus avait un peu rougit, flatté, et lui avait dit qu'elle était largement à la hauteur, mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, plongée dans ses pensées.

Les quelques mois qu'elle avait eu la chance de passer avec Severus avait été les plus beaux, mais aussi les plus enrichissants de sa vie. Elle ne comptait plus les conversations scientifiques, historiques, sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, qu'elle avait pu partager avec lui. Il était une source de savoir inépuisable, et elle aimait beaucoup apprendre de lui. De plus, elle avait découvert un homme merveilleux sous la carapace qu'il s'était forgé. Il était doux, sensible, en plus d'être intelligent et fort. Severus lui avait donné la possibilité de voir à travers le professeur Rogue, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il lui manquait atrocement, même si leur rupture n'était due qu'à elle. Et elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à lui aujourd'hui. Allait-il l'ignorer ? Lui en voulait-il toujours ?

Quand Severus avait engagé la conversation avec elle, Hermione s'était de nouveau vue dans ses bras, assise sur le canapé au coin du feu, un livre à la main, discutant paisiblement de la nouvelle découverte en potion, de ses avantages et inconvénients. Mais elle l'avait envoyé se faire voir, car elle savait que rien de tout cela ne pourrait arriver maintenant. C'était fini entre eux et il ne voudrait certainement plus d'elle.

« Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ?

-Hmm ? »

Rufus et Severus la regardaient, le premier avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'autre intrigué.

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? s'enquit la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas se démonter sous le regard de l'homme en noir.

-Nous parlions des avancées sur la potion du sommeil sans rêve. »

C'est Severus qui lui avait répondu, et elle vit dans ses yeux la même lueur qui y brillait quand ils se lançaient tous deux dans ce genre de débat. Il attendait qu'elle argumente.

« Et bien, je pense que par certains aspects, c'est une bonne chose. Le fait que les chercheurs aient réussi à améliorer cette potion pour en faire un baume est très intéressant. En effet, il va maintenant être possible d'appliquer ce baume sur des blessures à soigner, des os à remettre en place. C'est un peu comme les anesthésiques moldus, et ça permettrait à la médecine sorcière d'être moins barbare, si je puis dire. Cependant, c'est une potion extrêmement facile à préparer, et je pense que la transformer en un baume ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Les sorciers ne se sont jamais penchés sur le fait de soigner sans douleur, ou du moins en la diminuant, et ce doit uniquement être pour cela que cette découverte ne se fait que maintenant. Et nous savons bien que tout ce qui peut faire planer les gens est souvent utilisé de manière contournée. »

Hermione reprit son souffle puis regarda son Maître, dont le sourire s'était encore élargi si c'était possible. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus, et vit que lui aussi souriait, mais du petit sourire en coin qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il était fier d'elle.

« Je n'aurais pas pu argumenter aussi bien, bravo Hermione ! »

Rufus parlait, mais ses deux compagnons ne l'écoutaient pas, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à se fixer, le souffle court. Puis Severus ouvrit la bouche et rompit le charme de ce moment.

« En effet, c'était joliment argumenté. Mais ... »

Le Serpentard fut coupé par une nouvelle intervention de l'homme de l'estrade, qui demandait maintenant à certains invités de se rendre sur scène pour présenter les projets sur lesquels ils étaient en train de préparer. Chaque personne présente dans la salle avait la possibilité d'intervenir à la fin de chaque présentation, pour donner des pistes aux chercheurs, apporter des informations supplémentaires qui pourraient aider. La journée de congrès commençait enfin. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son ancienne compagne, et lui fit un petit sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et articula un « Raté » qui signifiait clairement qu'elle se moquait de lui et du fait qu'il n'avait pas pu revenir sur son argumentation à elle.

Les présentations s'enchaînèrent durant toute la matinée, ne laissant que peu de temps à Rufus, Severus et Hermione pour discuter. Deux trois mots échangés entre les prestations, et encore. Mais tous les sujets abordés par les chercheurs et les différents Maîtres s'avéraient être extrêmement intéressants et même particulièrement recherchés pour certains et de cette manière, la matinée passa relativement rapidement.

Quand l'homme qui dirigeait le congrès descendit de l'estrade vers 13h00 après avoir annoncé que tous les invités disposaient de deux heures pour se restaurer et prendre l'air, Rufus déclara qu'il mourrait de faim. Il se leva, se tourna vers ses deux compagnons de la journée, et avec son éternel sourire demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait venir avec lui. Hermione lui rendit un léger sourire et, tout en s'étirant, dit qu'elle préférait sortir un peu avant. Severus remercia Rufus pour sa proposition mais décida qu'il allait également sortir. Haussant les épaules, le plus vieux des deux Maîtres partit vers les tables recouvertes de mets délicieux, laissant son apprentie et son collègue seuls.

« Tu viens ? demanda Severus à Hermione.

-Bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit, se leva, et lui passa devant pour sortir dans la rue. Dehors, le soleil n'avait pas réussi à percer à travers les lourds nuages gris, et la température n'était pas très haute en ce 9 janvier. Hermione ferma sa veste et tourna la tête vers Severus, qui se tenait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de cette matinée ?

-J'ai tout particulièrement aimé la prestation des Grecs, j'ai trouvé que leurs idées sur l'utilisation de la fleur de lys étaient intelligentes, et que ça pourrait marcher s'ils continuent sur cette lancée, répondit Severus.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais j'ai préféré celle des Irlandais, sur les relations entre apprentis et maîtres. J'ai trouvé que leurs arguments en faveur des apprentis étaient particulièrement vrais. »

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers elle en entendant cela, souhaitant lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, qu'il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir perdue et qu'il ferait tout pour la récupérer s'il pensait que c'était possible, mais il s'arrêta, voyant la jeune femme affublée d'un sourire éclatant. Elle se moquait de lui. Alors il répliqua.

« Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils ont tord et que les apprentis devraient être choisis avec beaucoup plus de rigueur. Après tout, ils sont l'avenir. Et certains ne valent même pas la peine qu'on daigne leur accorder plus de quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, fais-moi penser de demander à Rufus comment il fait pour supporter son apprentie, cette jeune femme semble particulièrement insupportable et incompétente.

-Va te faire voir Severus ! »

Hermione avait dit cela en riant, consciente du regard de l'homme sur elle.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Insupportable ! »

Il sourit en la voyant rire de plus belle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être magnifique quand elle rejetait la tête en arrière et qu'elle riait à gorge déployée. Il aimait ce rire clair et doux, il aimait ce visage souriant, il aimait ses yeux, ses cheveux, son nez, sa bouche, son cou, il aimait tout chez elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était encore fou amoureux d'elle. Et que se séparer d'elle ce soir serait un supplice.

Severus soupira et détourna le regard d'elle, conscient qu'il la fixait trop intensément depuis trop longtemps. Hermione s'était arrêtée de rire et le vit regarder plus loin dans la rue. Le voir sourire, voir ses yeux d'un noir profond fixés sur elle l'avait fait se rendre compte que, plus que jamais, elle souhaitait être avec lui. Alors, quasiment sûre qu'il allait la rejeter, elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour du sien, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit l'homme se tendre à son contact, puis se détendre dans un profond soupir. Il l'acceptait. Il acceptait cette proximité. C'était parfait.

Tous deux restèrent un moment dans cette position, puis Severus sentit Hermione qui commençait à frissonner contre lui.

« Tu veux rentrer ? lui proposa-t-il gentiment en baissant la tête vers elle.

-Non, je suis bien là, fit-elle avec un léger sourire, en le regardant.

-Alors viens là, tu as froid. »

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, puis ouvrit sa grande cape noire. Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde et vint se blottir contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Severus referma les pans de la cape sur eux, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras par la même occasion. Il se sentait bien. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, que bientôt son ancienne compagne se rendrait compte qu'elle était en train de faire une erreur, et qu'elle se dégagerait bien vite avant de l'ignorer pour le reste de la journée.

Mais les minutes passèrent doucement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, trop bien pour briser ce moment. Puis ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux et se séparèrent, à contre cœur.

« Ah, Hermione, Severus, je vous cherchais ! Il ne reste même pas une heure pour manger, vous devriez rentrer ! »

Rufus leur lança un autre sourire, et rentra quand il vit que les deux autres le suivaient.

« Il sourit toujours comme ça ? interrogea Severus.

-Toujours. C'est un éternel optimiste, répondit Hermione, marchant aux côtés de l'homme en noir.

-Et fait-il toujours ce genre de choses ? continua-t-il

-Quel genre de choses ? répliqua la jeune femme, n'ayant pas compris où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

-Déranger les gens quand ils sont occupés.

-Ah ça ! Oui, il ne connaît pas le principe de vie privée. J'ai du prendre un appartement à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. »

Elle lui lança un sourire contrit puis s'arrêta avant de rentrer dans la salle de réception. Severus la vit jeter des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, puis elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme s'enfuit rapidement, mettant fin au baiser avant qu'il ait pu réagir. Lui resta là quelques secondes encore, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il lui emboîta le pas, essayant de camoufler, en vain, le sourire qui s'étalait maintenant sur son visage.

Hermione était devant l'une des tables, une assiette à la main, et se servait une tranche de rôtie Severus arriva derrière.

« En quel honneur ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque la fit frissonner, et elle répondit doucement, sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment qu'il entendrait sa réponse.

« J'en avais envie. »

Puis elle se déplaça de manière à lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Désolée.

-Ne t'excuses pas Hermione, au contraire. »

Il attrapa une assiette sur la table derrière elle, et la jeune femme se retrouva coincée entre la table et lui. Il sourit doucement et vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme ce qu'il pouvait y voir avant, quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Son cœur rata un battement, puis il se redressa et partit chercher de quoi se restaurer plus loin.

Hermione souffla un bon coup en se retournant et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. D'après les conclusions qu'elle pouvait tirer du comportement de l'homme, Severus ne l'avait nullement oubliée. Même pas remisée au placard, dans le tiroir des anciennes conquêtes. Elle était toujours présente dans son esprit. Et elle espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper, car il lui manquait atrocement.

Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent à leur table et mangèrent en silence, écoutant simplement Rufus leur donner son avis sur les présentations qu'ils avaient vues le matin même. De temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient, et ils échangeaient un sourire avant de revenir à leurs assiettes.

Quand ils eurent fini, leurs assiettes disparurent et leur attention se tourna de nouveau vers les présentations, qui venaient juste de reprendre. Tout l'après-midi, de nouvelles découvertes leurs furent présentées, puis vint le tour de la présentation des futurs Maîtres. Rufus lança -encore- un énorme sourire à Hermione, puis lui dit de la suivre. Le visage de jeune femme refléta le stress qu'elle ressentait, et elle regarda Severus, un peu perdue. Il lui rendit un sourire rassurant, et lui dit simplement qu'il était normal qu'elle soit présentée, puisqu'elle serait très bientôt un Maître d'exception. Toujours en proie au stress, Hermione s'éloigna avec son propre Maître, et Severus se retrouva seul à la table. Et dire que s'il avait accepté Hermione comme apprentie, ça serait lui qui pourrait être sur le point de se vanter des énormes capacités de la jeune femme. Mais après tout, il n'aimait pas se montrer devant tout le monde. Ce rôle convenait parfaitement à Rufus, qui devait être ravi de pouvoir présenter Hermione comme sa propre apprentie. Il allait être le centre de l'attention pendant quelques minutes, et grâce à cette présentation, il le serait également après qu'Hermione soit devenue une Maître.

« Et maintenant voici le tour du grand et de l'incontestable Rufus Scorpus de nous présenter sa toute aussi grande apprentie, Hermione Granger ! »

Des applaudissement fusèrent dans toute la salle, et Rufus et Hermione entrèrent sur la scène, le premier souriant et faisant de grands signes de la main, la deuxième rouge pivoine, un sourire crispé collé au visage.

Pendant quelques minutes l'homme posa des questions à Rufus sur son apprentie, qui répondit de manière enjouée, vantant les mérites de la jeune femme. Puis l'homme se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait repris un peu contenance le temps qu'elle n'était pas au centre de l'attention. Elle répondit docilement aux questions qu'on lui posait, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre après son apprentissage. Là, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour répondre. Elle chercha Severus des yeux et vissa son regard au sien.

« J'aimerai travailler en association, et faire des recherches sur toutes les plantes que les sorciers n'utilisent pas en potion, pour éventuellement trouver des fonctions à ces plantes, des avantages que nous pourrions tirer de ces plantes en potion. »

Severus arrêta de respirer quelques instants, tandis que la salle applaudissait à nouveau et que Rufus et Hermione descendaient de scène. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était leur but à tous les deux. La chose qu'ils souhaitaient faire ensemble quand Hermione serait Maître. Parce que même si leur couple était parti dans tous les sens, ils avaient eu le temps de faire des plans ensemble. Et celui-ci en faisait parti.

« Et voilà, le 56ème congrès des Maîtres se termine ! Merci à tous de vous être déplacés aujourd'hui, d'avoir participé, nous espérons que vous avez autant que nous apprécié cette journée, et à l'année prochaine ! »

Toute la salle applaudit une ultime fois, puis tout le monde commença à discuter et à sortir. Rufus, Hermione et Severus attendirent patiemment que la salle se vide un peu pour se diriger vers la sortie. Hermione et Severus ne se lâchaient pas du regard, conscients de ce que cette journée avait ravivé en eux, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter à nouveau. Mais un homme, petit, essoufflé, tout rouge, et apparemment très pressé se présenta devant eux, et tendit une lettre à Rufus.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit, la lut et se tourna vers son apprentie. Son éternel sourire avait quelque peu déserté son visage et c'est d'un air grave qu'il parla.

« Hermione, je dois partir aux États-Unis, ma fille a quelques problèmes. Je te laisse prendre quelques vacances, je te contacterai quand je serai de retour.

-Rien de grave j'espère ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'y vais. Severus, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir et de passer cette journée avec toi. A bientôt mon ami.

-A bientôt Rufus. »

Puis le Maître d'Hermione s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Severus et la jeune femme seuls. Le professeur de potion profita du silence songeur de son ancienne compagne pour parler.

« Ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? »

Elle fixa son regard sur lui, et un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« Avec plaisir. »

Severus lui rendit son sourire et ils se dirigèrent tous deux faire la zone de transplanage. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent juste devant le portail de Poudlard. Hermione leva la tête vers l'imposante carrure du château qui se découpait dans la nuit et se sentit chez elle. Puis elle regarda Severus et s'avança vers lui pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. L'homme serra doucement sa main, puis ils se mirent en route vers le château, main dans la main, sereins.

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall et le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit encore. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que cet endroit lui avait autant manqué.

« Ah Severus tu es enfin rentré ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Mais … Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? »

Septima Logan sortait de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers Hermione et Severus. Tout de suite, l'apprentie de Rufus sentit que la professeur qu'elle avait devant elle voulait avoir Severus pour elle. Elle le sentait à la façon dont cette femme se mouvait, et à la façon dont elle regardait Severus, mais aussi leurs mains, toujours liées.

« Miss Logan, je vous présente …

-Hermione Granger. Je suis la compagne de Severus, répondit la concernée.

-La quoi ? Severus n'a pas de compagne, rit Septima Logan.

-Il se trouve que si. Et en quoi cela vous dérangerait-il ? fit Hermione, sarcastique. »

Puis elle tira Severus par le bras et se dirigea vers les cachots, où se trouvaient les appartements de l'homme. Arrivés au milieu des escaliers, ils entendirent des voix qui venaient du Hall qu'ils venaient de quitter. Severus força Hermione à s'arrêter car il avait reconnu la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, et voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se dire sur lui et Hermione.

« Ah, Minerva ! Savez-vous ce que Severus ose faire ? fit sa jeune collègue, la voix vibrant de colère.

-Non, mais vous savez bien que Severus se fiche éperdument de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de lui, et qu'il déteste qu'on essaie de faire quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Vous devriez arrêter de lui courir après pendant quelques temps, répondit calmement mais fermement la directrice.

-Il ne veut pas faire son anniversaire mais il ramène une péripatéticienne d'au moins vingt ans de moins pour ses petits plaisirs personnels ! Et en plus cette fille prétend être sa compagne ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je ne le pensais pas comme ça ! »

Quand Severus entendit les termes employés par sa collègue, il vit rouge. Elle pouvait bien penser et dire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse tenir des propos pareils sur Hermione ! Ça jamais ! Il remonta prestement, et se mit à hurler dans le Hall.

« MISS LOGAN ! Je vous interdis de parler de ma compagne, et oui, c'est bien ma compagne, de cette manière ! Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus éloigné d'une pute ! Oui, je suis de vingt ans son aîné, et alors ! En quoi cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Puis-je avoir une raison valable à cela ? Même si je pense déjà connaître la réponse ! Et bien sachez que jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que penser à être éventuellement attiré par vous ! »

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit plus posément.

« C'est Hermione que j'aime, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela, est-ce clair ? »

Puis il se retourna dans un de ces éternels mouvement de cape pour rejoindre Hermione qui attendait toujours dans les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux, touchées par le fait que Severus ait prit sa défense de cette manière.

« Vous saluerez Hermione pour moi, Severus. »

Minerva, après avoir fait cette petite déclaration, hocha la tête en direction de Miss Logan et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, pour prévenir ses collègues que Hermione était de retour au château.

Quand Severus arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, il vit les quelques larmes dans ses yeux, et un sourire éclatant s'étalait sur son visage. Il lui rendit son sourire puis, ne résistant plus, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte, le souffle court, les yeux brillants.

« Hermione, reviens vivre avec moi.

-J'attendais que tu le demandes. »

Puis elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et murmura « Joyeux anniversaire » avant de l'embrasser.

FIN


End file.
